Sea of Green
by Captain Wee
Summary: Cloud Strife has been having nightmares lately. They haunt his day while they terrorize his night. All he remembers are wailing voices and being lost in a wide endless sea of green...
1. Prologue

Sea of Green

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and its characters belongs to Square-Enix

* * *

-_so what do you think?-_

_-wow, I can't believe it!-_

_-really? He did that?-_

_-That's classified information-_

_-Oh God no. That's impossible!! I don't want to die!!!!!-_

Cloud awoke instantly. His eyes were wide and he was in a cold sweat. He sat up, breathing heavily.

_Just another dream._

The blonde closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. His heart was pounding away, like a jackhammer, desperately trying to escape the confines of his chest. The clock on his nightstand glowed with the numbers 12:00 emanating from it.

Cloud got up and went to the bathroom connected to his room. He took a good look in the mirror. What he found was not comforting. A haunted man greeted him, ravaged by fatigue. The eyes were blood red, with aqua blue in the center. The muscles were tense, accentuated by the layer of sweat that covered the body, giving them more definition. Unruly stubble covered his face, giving him the look of an untamed beast.

It was the look of a man who could inspire pity from the devil himself.

_Come on Strife, get it together. It was just a dream._

He grabbed a Styrofoam paper cup and filled it with water. His eyes darted from the cup to the mirror repeatedly, as if they were conspiring against him. Closing his eyes, Cloud opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror. His hands knew instinctively where to go, performing this action to the point of mastery.

The haggard man looked at the bottle. It read ADULT DOSAGE 2 PILLS. He knew what was going to happen. It always happened. What the hell was going to be different this time?

He opened the bottle, popped 4 pills into his mouth, and drank his water.

As he was walking back to his bed, feeling the effects of the medicine already, there was one thought he had in his mind. This thought always followed him to sleep. No matter how many times he woke up in the middle of the night, it was this thought that always emerged.

_Oh Gaia, please don't let this happen again._

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, its me again. I felt bad about my horrendously late update, so I decided to let you guys see what I've been working on in the meantime. Also, to my He Was Nothing Special reviewers, I'm sorry for not mentioning you guys. I'll mention you here and in the next chapter. After all, what is an artist without his adoring public? 

Thanks to FantasizingDreams, Mischievant, Lady Valtaya, and Erissa. I hope you guys like this as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Sea of Green

Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

_Failure_

Green all around him, totally disorienting. He had no idea where to go

_Puppet_

He could barely make out a light shining through the water. It was faint, but it was there.

_Nothing but a puppet_

That voice…even among the hundreds of voices blaring in his head he could pinpoint _his_ voice. He'd never be able to forget _him._

_You're not real_

Almost there…just a little more…he kicked his legs as hard as he could, swimming through the green sea, hoping to reach the surface.

_I will never be a memory_

At the sound of that, he swam with all his might through the ocean and broke the surface…

…the surface of his bed covers anyway.

Cloud woke up soaked in his own sweat. He put his hand over his face and inhaled deeply. _This stuff is not working. I've got to go to the doctor's and get something else. I'm sick of sleeping like this._

Throwing off his bed covers, he got up and headed downstairs. Cloud could smell the familiar scents of bacon, eggs, and coffee. His stomach rumbled eagerly.

Cloud's bare feet hit the floor and the cool mahogany quickly removed any drowsiness he had. Denzel and Marlene were already seated at the table, fully dressed. The delivery boy, however still had his sweat-soaked wifebeater and his equally drenched cargo shorts.

"Whoa Cloud, you're still here?" Denzel called. Cloud responded to the boy's question with a look of confusion.

"Its 10:30 Cloud. We thought you already left." Marlene clarified.

The man's eyes widened. He walked over to the window and found the sun perched high in the sky, illuminating the streets below.

"Do you guys know where Tifa is?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah, she should be in the kitchen." Denzel replied.

"Are you okay Cloud? You never wake up this late." Marlene said worriedly.

Cloud offered a smile. "I'm fine. I've just had a rough couple of days. I'll be back to my old grumpy self in no time." Marlene giggled in response. The delivery boy walked past the bar and entered the kitchen, where he saw a familiar brunette washing the dishes. He waited by the doorway silently. "It's in the microwave," Tifa said without turning around. Cloud grinned and quickly retrieved his food. He waited by the doorway again, choosing to stay for a bit.

Cloud took a bite of his eggs and shook his head. "How do you it?"

"What? Tell that you're behind me?"

"No," The blonde paused to take another mouthful. "How you manage to salt these eggs so perfectly. I can't even salt my own eggs as well as you."

Tifa turned to him and snickered. "Well, maybe if you learned how to cook you would be able-

"Nononono, I thought we decided after the pancake incident that I wasn't allowed near the kitchen."

"Oh yeah, well then what are you doing here?" She countered. Cloud shrugged. "Thought you could use the company."

"Aww, aren't you sweet?" Tifa cooed. She turned around and resumed her work. A comfortable silence grew between them.

Cloud just got started on the bacon when Tifa spoke up. "Not like you to wake up so late. Anything on your mind?"

"Nothing really, just the usual stuff." That seemed to satisfy her. Another silence grew, not nearly as comfortable as the previous one however.

"You haven't shaved in a while. That's not like you." Cloud scratched his stubble; it was getting to the point of itching. "No big deal. I'll shave it today."

"That's what's you said two days ago." Tifa replied. Cloud silently resumed eating his food.

"Cloud-"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it okay?" Cloud interrupted tersely.

"I'm just saying, maybe you should make another appointment to see the doctor."

At that, Cloud's stomach turned and he no longer felt any urge to eat. He put his plate next to Tifa and left. The delivery boy went to the upstairs bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. He turned the water to hot and let it wash over him, getting lost in the heat. After what was probably ten minutes, he turned off the water, dried himself off, and went to his room to get dressed. He came out in his usual attire of long pants, with a sweater tied around his waist, and his old form fitting SOLDIER shirt.

He heard Tifa's voice call. "Cloud, there's a package for you!"

This piqued the blonde's interest. Customers never left packages right at Seventh Heaven. They always called him for pickup and delivery. "Does it say who it's from?

"Not from what I can see."

Cloud made his way downstairs. "Weird. Does it say who to deliver it to?"

As if on cue, Cloud's phone started to ring. He quickly fished it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mr. Cloud Strife, I presume?" An unfamiliar, stiff sounding voice responded.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I believe you have just received a package. Am I correct?"

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "May I ask who's calling?"

"I am a customer, wishing to use your services."

"Okay, may I ask why you have sent me an unmarked package without notifying me in advance?"

"That was the only way for me to give you my parcel without endangering either of us. Sorry to have troubled you."

Now Cloud was suspicious. "What do you mean without endangering either of us? Who are you?"

"It would not be in your best interest for you to know who I am Mr. Strife." The voice calmly answered.

_Whatever trouble this guy is in, I want none of it. I'm not letting my family get hurt for a job. _"Sorry sir, I don't think Strife Delivery Services will be able to help you, perhaps when you're more willing to answer my questions we can do business."

"10,000 gil is being wired to your account as we speak. You will be given 40,000 more when I've verified the job has been completed." The voice started to sound desperate.

Cloud froze. The kind of money this man was offering was what Cloud made in a month. This only furthered his suspicions. "How can I trust you when I don't even know your name?"

"All I can tell you is that this package is very important. There is a reason I left it with you Mr. Strife. You are the only one who I could possibly trust with this task."

Cloud looked to Tifa, who gave him an encouraging smile. He sighed and put the receiver to his mouth. "I'm the only one?"

"How many other delivery boys do you know that are heroes of the Jenova War?" The voice said, letting a hint of mirth slip through.

The blonde grinned. _At least this guy has a sense of humor._ "Okay, I'll do it. When do you want it delivered?"

"It should be delivered no later than tomorrow."

"Alright. Where to?" Cloud started to write down the specifics.

"To a house in the northern outskirts of Kalm. It has a unique design. You can't miss it."

"Ok. Delivered no later than tomorrow to a house north of Kalm. Is that good?"

"Yes, good luck Mr. Strife."

"Thank you, goodbye." Cloud closed his phone and looked at the piece of paper in his hands. "Well, it looks like I actually do have to shave today."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for being lazy. I just had a lot of writer's block when it came to actually continuing what I started. Hope this satiates you guys at least for a bit. Thanks to all my reviewers and the people who are actually being patient with me. 


End file.
